Fate or Fiction?
by Abigail Valens
Summary: A witch working for Klaus predicts that love for a young woman could bring his downfall, but could also bring him true power. Klaus attempts to gain the power without letting in the weakness that feelings brings, wishing to avoid his fate while at the same time walking head first into it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. Go easy on me. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, I very well may need more practice. I tried to keep the mannerisms and language true to Klaus, but no one is perfect. Thanks to anyone who reads this! I would love any feedback and I will try to update ASAP to keep the story going. **

The witch sucked in her breath, sweating hard from her brow. Her hands flew as she recorded the image burned onto her eyelids. Her hands danced across the paper, drawing the separate images as they popped into her head. Numbers, a map, a girl with curly blonde hair dancing behind her. Suddenly, her eyes opened, fear evident in their deep brown. Her friends matched her fear, questions on the tips of each person's tongue. "Call Klaus" she ordered, crumpling the paper recording in her hand and jumping to her feet. "Now."

"Who was it?" he growled into the witches face.

"I told you, I never saw her face. I had glimpses, I was hoping _you'd _be the one to fill that in. The vision did say she was the one you loved."

"Well that's odd, considering I don't love anyone." He paced the hard wood floor, running his fingers through his curly dirty blonde hair. He sighed, "give me the paper," he ordered.

The witch hesitated for a minute, before Klaus snatched the paper out of her hand, chuckling lightly to himself. "What's this?" He asked, pointing to some of the chicken scratch on the paper, "this number, what does it mean?"

"I don't know," the witch said, annoyed with Klaus' constant questioning, "it was just an image."

"What does it look like?" He growled, bringing his hot face next to hers and shoving the paper close to her face, so she was forced to look nowhere else.

"I don't know! An address, a phone number, a birthday?" The witch continued to rattle off numbers of significance, but Klaus had stopped listening.

"Stop." He ordered, stepping away from the witch. "Birthdate. Ah, you may be on to something, witch. Now, round up all the young women who match your images or whatever useless rubbish your vision gave you. But only, the ones born on October 10, 1992."

"What are you going to do with them?" The witch asked, her eyes wide.

"No matter to you. Bring me the girls. I will find out which one of them is to become my weakness and kill her before she has the chance to mean anything to me. Hell, I'll kill them all if I have to."

"You can't kill her Klaus, she may be the only way for someone to get to you and kill you, but she is also the only way for you to become truly immortal."

"What?" Klaus growled.

"You know what. The spell—the one to make someone truly immortal—can only be preformed with an artifact of one's true love."

"Then I will find the girl, you will preform the spell, and afterwards I will dispose of her."

Klaus weighed the witch's expression carefully, smirking while waiting for her to argue with him again. She thought about pointing out that in order to find the girl, he would need to fall in love with one of them, but chose not to give him a reason to be more angry than he already seemed about the prophecy. "And where do you plan to keep these girls as you decide whom the correct one is?"

A half smile broke across his face, "in my home of course, I'll need to watch over them." He took a few steps away from the witch, "go. I've heard of a few enemies planning a strike on me coming up, and I'd just love to be truly immortal by the time they show up, we don't know where that white oak dagger has gone and I'm not risking it." Klaus had already sat down on the couch and poured himself a drink before the witch got out the door.

Klaus was still in the same position when the witch came back days later, a string of 27 young women behind her.

"I thought there'd be more." Klaus said, eying the girls, most of whom were quivering with fear.

"These were the ones that fit the whole prophesy, the hair color, the build, and from Virginia."

Klaus stood, sauntering confidentially towards the line of girls. "Welcome," his voice was friendly and unfriendly at the same time, and he saw several girls shiver. "You're all here for one reason. Impress me." He scanned the line of girls, noting several who's company he knew he would enjoy. They were all human, he could hear the blood pumping through their veins. They were all scared, he could see it in their eyes and stances. All except one, that is when his eyes locked on Caroline Forbes for the first time. His mouth broke into a smirk—_nothing wrong with mixing business with pleasure_, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2! I promise you that I will not be able to keep posting a chapter a day. I wish! I will post them as often as I can! This one is a little longer, but also has more Klaus/Caroline interaction! Let me know what you think! If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to hear them! **

Klaus shuffled down the stairs to see his sister Rebecca, looking utterly disgusted and confused by the crowd of young women surrounding her. She noticed him coming down the stairs quickly set her glare upon him, "ah, Nik, I see you've upped your record number of guests."

"Yes, sister, well let's just say that it was necessary."

"Oh," Rebecca mock-sighed "having a little trouble down there?" She taunted. "It's alright Nik, you are getting quite old. . ."

"Not for that." Klaus growled between clenched teeth. He sighed, "let's begin," he said in the direction of the girls. "Line up."

He turned to see that all had complied—all except one. There sat Caroline Forbes, stubbornly sipping on her coffee. He flashed next to her. "I said, line up," he whispered menacingly in her ear.

He felt her body tense with fear, but she held her ground. "I heard you. I think first you ought to explain to us why we are here."

"I was just about to explain to the _group._" He growled, grabbing her by her hair and dragging her to the line. "Ah, thank you for joining us," he mocked her, smirking as she rubbed her head.

"Before I explain, there are a few of you I'd like to send home." He saw Caroline sigh in relief, believing that her defiance had landed her a ride home. He pointed to each of the 9 girls, making sure to keep his eyes on Caroline the whole time, as she calculated his every move.

A maid rushed through the line, collecting the discarded girls and taking them to pack their things and out the front door. "The rest of you are here because one of you is fated to make me the most powerful man on this earth, even more powerful that I already am."

"How?" He heard Caroline's annoying voice break through from somewhere in the line.

"I will be doing the talking!" He yelled, then gained his composure. He had thought this over last night, he reminded himself that in order to figure out which girl was the one to give him power, he needed to get to know them, figure out which one he would be—interested in. "There will be a ball thrown here in the house tonight, I will send a maid up to help you get ready. Until then I guess," he looked around the house, hoping that there was someone around who could help him—he didn't know how to get to know people, especially girls—"I should learn your names."

The girls rattled off their names, Caroline's stuck out to him especially, as he realized that he could no longer call her _That Annoying One_ in his head. He sent the girls off, anger at Caroline's defiance filling his head. He turned, to see Rebecca and his older brother Elijah sitting at the long mahogany table, smiling up at him. "I could use a drink." He smirked. One of the maids came in, as if on cue, and offered her neck to him. Klaus leaned down and drank, not realizing that Caroling hovered just at the edge of the stairs, watching him.

"Becca, you'll send out invitations for the ball I have planned for tonight." When she pouted at him in return, he added "oh, come on, I know how much you love to throw a party."

Rebecca got up and walked out of the room, already talking about invitation designs, her dress, and other party details to her self. She planned to send invitations to the whole town, Klaus may have his girls to choose from, but Rebecca was still lonely, wanting someone to give her a more human life, through love. This party could give her the perfect chance to introduce herself and her family to the town. As long as Klaus was on his best behavior.

Klaus drew in his breath. Rebecca certainly didn't do subtle. The ballroom was decorated with gold everywhere, girls twirled on the dance floor, their dresses flowing lightly with their movements. Klaus picked out a few of the girls who he saw as the most intriguing. He slowly descended the stairs, meeting a young girl at the bottom of the stairs. "Sara, may I have this dance?" He asked, noticing the girls reaction to his voice and touch. She was beginning to warm up to him. They all were.

He danced with several of the girls, going through the motions of civility. He was in the middle of a dance with one of the girls—Grace, he thought her name was—when he noticed Caroline dancing with a boy across the room. He finished his dance with Grace, never taking his eyes off of Caroline. He watched her blue dress slide along her body as she danced, and could not help but picture the movements of her perfect body. When the song ended he bowed to Grace and made a bee line towards Caroline. "May I have this dance?" he whispered in her ear from behind her.

She turned, glaring at him with anger, but accepted. He pulled her close, closer than he had any other girl, but didn't realize it. "You look stunning, Caroline," he whispered, his lips tickling her ear.

She didn't know what to say, she simply stared into his eyes, noticing their beautiful blue. He smiled down at her, "I've been trying to entertain my other guests, and yet I can't keep my eyes off of you." He leaned towards her, and as Caroline realized his intent to kiss her, she gasped. The image of his lips on the maid's neck flashed into her mind. She moved her lips to his ear this time, whispering "I know what you are."

He sucked in his breath, trying to maintain his composure. _How much does she know? _he thought frantically. _It could be nothing at all. _"And what might that be, love? Amazingly charming?" He smiled, watching her face scan his, trying not to notice the beauty of her eyes.

"A vampire." She said, her voice shaking slightly, but she remained in his arms, dancing expertly as they stared at one another, each refusing to show their fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know the ending of the last chapter was kind of Twilight-ish but in my defense it does happen in VD too with Stefan and Elena. Thank you to my amazing followers and reviewers! I love hearing feedback so much, it is what motivates me to write chapters for you guys! Any more reviews are greatly appreciated! **

"I refuse to fall in love with any of them. They disobey me and infuriate me!" Klaus yelled, pacing the floor.

"They? Or she?" Elijah interjected from the brown leather couch. "It seems to me that Caroline is the only one disobeying you."

"She is judging me for what I am. The deal was not to change what I am, it was to make one of them fall in love with me. ME!"

"Then discard her, send her home." Rebecca said, annoyed from her perch next to Elijah.

"I can't. I uh, I mean she. . ." Klaus said, stopping his pacing. "Bring Caroline down here," he ordered a maid. He noticed the looks on both Elijah and Rebecca's faces, but chose to ignore them. Of course he wasn't in love with her.

Caroline stomped down the stairs, and Klaus tried not to look at her behind in her jeans. "What do you want Klaus? Are you finally going to let me go home?"

"No." He stated simply, "Come. We are going on a walk."

"A walk?" Caroline said skeptically.

"Yes." Klaus said, continuing with his short answers.

Caroline looked as though she was going to argue, but she simply walked the rest of the way down the stairs and out the front door. Klaus smirked after her and followed her out the door, grabbing his coat with one hand and slipping the black leather onto his shoulders. He caught up to Caroline with a few jogging steps and stepped into pace with her. "You know Caroline, we were having quite a nice time at the ball before you decided to become angry with me."

"Decided? I saw you kill your maid!"

"No you didn't. You saw me feeding on her. She did not die. She is fine, and continuing her work."

"But, you. . ." Caroline hesitated, looking at Klaus with confusion in her eyes.

"Oh, and you thought you knew me so well." Klaus said, smirking at Caroline.

Caroline smiled sweetly back at him, "well was I so off? By all means, show me the truth."

"I thought you might say that." Klaus said, leading Caroline along the path behind the house.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"Well I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would I?" Klaus joked. She followed him to the front of a barn-like building and stepped back as he opened the doors.

Caroline stepped inside, bracing herself for the smell of horses and other farm animals. Instead, the large room was covered with hanging paintings, with a large easel on one end. Caroline sucked in her breath and began to walk around the barn, looking at each painting with awe. "These are beautiful."

"I had hoped you would like them," Klaus said, perusing the paintings behind Caroline, but keeping his eyes on her, weighing her reactions.

"This one," Caroline sighed, stopping in front of a blue and gray painting. "it's beautiful. There's something lonely about it."

"Yes, well when you've lived as long as I have, you begin to miss the value of human connections," Klaus looked into Caroline's eyes, and she couldn't help but believe him.

"I'm sorry," Caroline forced herself to tear her eyes away from Klaus's.

"Don't pity me, love."

"Not about that—I mean yes about that—but I mean about the party. I've always been kind of quick to judge," Caroline rushed through the sentence, trying to get it out before she changed her mind about saying it.

Klaus didn't know what to say. He couldn't remember when the last time someone had apologized to him was. Well at least without it being tortured out of them by him. "Caroline I—I fancy you," Klaus said honestly. "It wasn't my plan. In fact, it goes against my plan."

"Why? You had 26 other girls to choose from, why choose me?"

"You're strong Caroline. And you're beautiful. You test me, you make me so angry and yet I can't stay away from you. I can't get you out of my head." Klaus began to pace. Then, all of a sudden he stopped, grabbing Caroline's face in his hands and pushing her up against the hard wood of the barn. His eyes flitted down to her lips, as if asking permission. She gave the tiniest of nods and in the next moment, Klaus's lips smashed into hers.

The kiss was passionate, hot with urgency, but at the same time, it was tender. Klaus's lips were soft, fitting perfectly with Caroline's. Caroline opened her mouth in an involuntary moan, and Klaus took the opportunity to let his tongue explore her mouth. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to his body and pulling lightly on his hair. He moved his face, trying to get even closer to her, his arm pulling her waist into his body. He pulled his mouth from her lips and she groaned in protest, but Klaus simply moved his lips down to her neck, biting lightly on her clavicle before tracing kisses across the bone to her shoulder. She smiled, pulling his face back up to her mouth and kissing his lips passionately. Klaus took one hand from Caroline's hips—keeping the other around her to hold her tightly to him—and began to unbutton her shirt. She smiled into his kiss and shifted to make it easier for him.

"Well I hope I'm not interrupting something," Klaus and Caroline split apart, and Caroline tried to back away from him, but Klaus's hand remained locked around her hip.

"Marcel," Klaus growled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, its what us writers do! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I had a question on that last chapter from bubbles586. I really want to answer your guys's questions, but I think that that one is going to reveal itself! Thanks again to anyone reading, following, liking, or reviewing my story! This chapter gets a little intense between Caroline and Klaus, so be warned. **

"The witches are out of control, Klaus. You need to come back with me and help me teach them a lesson," Marcel was sitting at the small round table in the Mikaelson library, while Klaus poured them drinks.

"I left that city in your hands, and now you're coming back here telling me you let it fall apart?" Klaus growled, slamming Marcel's drink on to the table, sloshing a bit of the alcohol onto the wood.

"Klaus, the witches have been growing stronger and more defiant, you have to come and stop them."

Klaus sat down in a chair across from Marcel. "Well I could use a road trip," he leaned back and smirked.

Marcel smiled back at Klaus across the table, "who is she?"

Klaus simply smiled knowingly at Marcel. "Get me a room. We will leave today."

"We?" Marcel asked, smiling at Klaus.

"I need to take her there anyway, show her the place that I love."

"Alright," Marcel said, getting up from Klaus's chair and making his way out the front door, his wicked smile never leaving his face.

Caroline had done it, she had kissed Klaus. And now he had sent home all of the other girls and had told her that they were going on a trip. Was she ready for this? He had killed before, she was sure of it. He had never denied it. It scared her, yet she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She sighed as she packed her things into her bag, knowing that she could and would ignore anything that Klaus had done.

"Ready to go, love?" She heard Klaus's voice from her door, and turned, expecting to see him smiling in the doorway. Instead she turned straight into his waiting lips. She hesitated for a moment, then gave into the kiss. Klaus snatched her bag off of the bed with one arm, taking Caroline's hand in his and leading her down the stairs and out the front door, shouting a goodbye to his siblings as the door shut.

Caroline squirmed in her seat and she saw the city unfold underneath her. "What's the plan? What are we doing tonight?"

"Dinner, then whatever you want, love. However, I do have some business to attend to tomorrow. I'll make sure you have something to entertain you during that time." Caroline smiled and practically bounced off the plane when they landed.

Klaus smiled and followed the blonde, leading her the correct direction to their waiting town car. They stopped at their hotel, and Klaus had to use all of his self control not to drag her into the soft white bed right then and there. Caroline changed into a soft blue dress with small white flowers for dinner. Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off of her as they walked down the street to the restaurant.

Caroline's eyes remained wide as they ate, "this place is beautiful. There is so much to see!"

"We could live here, if you want. For a few years, or forever."

Caroline was shocked at the revelation. "Klaus. . . I. . ."

"Don't worry, love. You don't have to say anything. Just think about it, I'll follow you wherever you want to go. Just know that."

Caroline smiled, sliding her hand over his. "Well if we have so much time to do everything, I'm sure we will see all of New Orleans later."

Klaus buried his surprise, took Caroline's hand, and led her quickly back to the hotel. They rushed across the lobby and squirmed while waiting for the elevator. Caroline was never one for public displays of affection and tried to keep herself in check as the elevator climbed the many floors to their room. Klaus did not attempt to touch Caroline at first, not wanting to push his luck. Then, the slightest movement of her head towards him set them both on fire. Klaus pulled Caroline to him and pushed her back against the glass wall of the elevator, pressing feverish kisses to her mouth the whole time. His tongue traced around the inside of her perfect mouth, and Caroline let out a carnal moan. Klaus reacted quickly, wrapping one arm around her waist and using it to lift her off the ground. Caroline obediently wrapped her legs around his waist. The elevator's bell rang as it reached their floor. Caroline began to pull away, but Klaus pulled her back towards him, carrying her out into the hallway, and quickly pressing her against the wall outside of their door as he expertly slipped the key into the door and gained access to their suite.

It took Klaus no time to carry Caroline into the bedroom. He pulled his face away from hers just long enough to pull her dress over her head, then he dropped her lightly onto the white fabric. He followed her onto the bed, placing one hand on either side of her head and leaning down to kiss her neck. Caroline moaned and reached for Klaus's shirt, unbuttoning each button and struggling as her fingers trembled and she couldn't see with Klaus's soft lips pressed to hers. Klaus growled and simply ripped the shirt off of his body. Caroline sighed with surprise and ran her fingers down his chest. She tried to move her hands to the top of Klaus's pants, but he grabbed her hand and pulled it up behind his neck. "Not yet, love. I want to savor you."

He pulled her neck lightly, until she was sitting slightly and he was able to unhook her bra and drop it off the side of the bed. He smiled as Caroline's face turned pink, _she doesn't know how beautiful she is, _he thought. He kissed her mouth once more before moving his lips down her neck , latching on to one of her breasts. Caroline gasped at the quick contact. Klaus scoffed in his mind, imagining the type of boys she'd been with before. He quickly banished the thought, not wanting to even imagine _his_ Caroline with anyone else. Klaus continued to caress her other breast with his hand, he kissed down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her navel. Caroline reached down and wrapped her fingers in his hair. She pulled his face back up to her own, "you said it yourself, you and I will be together for a very long time, wherever we are," she whispered. "I need you _now, _though Klaus."

Klaus wanted to object, to make her do things his way, but Caroline had already make quick work of the button on his pants, opening them and pulling them down around his ankles. Klaus kicked them off, chuckling inwardly at Caroline's tenacity. She pulled her own underwear and pulled him close against her. He could feel her need for him and she could feel his for her. After what had felt like hours of waiting, he pushed himself into her. Caroline moaned loudly, egging Klaus on. They quickly got into a rhythm, both moaning loudly. Caroline felt herself unfolding underneath him, and let out one final moan as she contracted and Klaus felt his own release, smiling into Caroline's neck. He fell asleep pressed to the blonde, for once looking forward to waking up in the morning.

Klaus opened his eyes much faster than someone content with his life should. He reached across the expansive bed. Caroline was not at his side. He listened quietly for a moment, containing his fear. Caroline was not in the suite. He flashed out of the bed, fear shaking his every bone. He should have known. He typed the numbers into his phone angrily. "Marcel, I'm afraid I can't make our meeting. Caroline has gone missing."

"That," Marcel's voice stated through the phone, "is exactly why we need to meet." Klaus heard Caroline's scream and felt the pain in his heart.

**Another cliff hanger... sorry! Gotta keep y'all reading! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
